


Forever I'm Yours

by MoonlightBreeze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Because fuck canon, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Fluff, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, One Big Happy Family, Post-Wedding, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, and I literally only wrote it because malec anniversary, basically this story is my happy fluffy story for the year, happy anniversary (one year) to those two lovelies btw, no beta we die like men, no one loses their memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Clary's wedding gift to Magnus and Alec is an immortality rune.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 36
Kudos: 234





	Forever I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I didn't plan on writing this, but Aria's Malec Anniversary Bash made me really want to write something for the one-year anniversary of Malec's wedding. Happy Shadowhunters anniversary, by the way! So, here we are. 
> 
> Immortal husbands has always been one of my favourite headcanons, and I saw a prompt somewhere that said, "Clary makes an immortality rune for Alec," or something like that, so I took the idea and ran with it. (If you know who made that prompt, let me know! I can't find it to give them proper credit.) So, without further ado, welcome to another one of my rare fluffy fics! I really hope you like this! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please leave those, if you want :) And as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

The wedding and following celebration seemed to last for hours, so much so that Clary was unsure if she’d _ever_ get a chance to pull the others away. Her stele seemed to burn mockingly against her thigh, where it was stowed away in her pocket. She couldn’t keep the stupid grin off her face as she thought of how happy she was about to make a certain very special couple.

“Hey, the others are about to say goodbye,” Jace said suddenly, and Clary whirled around to face him. He caught sight of the expression she wore and his brows furrowed in confusion. “What’s going on?”

Clary couldn’t hold back her smile at Jace’s words and she said, “I have something for Magnus and Alec. It’s really important. Can you have everyone meet in the library?”

“Sure,” Jace replied easily. “But Clary, what - ”

Clary was running for the library, gripping her stele with excitement, before he even had a chance to finish his question.

~ ~ ~

Alec felt _warm_. He had found that he always felt warmer when he was with Magnus, as though the other man’s body heat had a way of rubbing off on him. But now, dancing slowly with his boyfriend - no, _husband_ \- underneath the fluorescent lighting of the Institute, Alec felt as radiant as the sun. 

Autumn leaves fell to the ground around them as they danced, and Alec smiled even wider at the sight of them. Magnus had insisted on planning the decorations for the Institute himself, and seeing his near-constant redecorations for the loft made Alec more than confident in his abilities as an interior designer. Up close, though, Alec had to admit that he was more than a little impressed.

“Close your mouth, darling, before I put something else in it,” Magnus mumbled in Alec’s ear. Alec blushed furiously and glared at Magnus. He wasn’t aware he’d been wearing such a slack-jawed expression as he fawned over their surroundings.

“You’ll have all the chances in the world for that once we’re back home,” Alec informed his mischievous husband. “For now, let’s try to _not_ make everyone regret coming to this wedding.”

“You’re no fun,” Magnus pouted, sighing tragically. 

Alec chuckled and pulled him closer.

Suddenly, he felt a tellate jab in his ribs, delivered by his none-too-gentle parabatai. Alec turned to face Jace expectantly, raising a single, annoyed eyebrow.

Jace rolled his eyes at Alec’s expression. “Come on, lover boy,” he teased. “Clary’s waiting for us in the library. Says she has something for you guys.” He left, leaving Magnus and Alec to their own devices.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What could biscuit have for us?”

“I don’t know,” Alec replied, “but we should go check it out, don’t you think?” He pulled back, offering his hand to Magnus. Magnus smiled fondly at him and wove their hands together. 

As they walked to the library, Alec couldn’t help but marvel at the way their hands fit together so perfectly. Magnus’s rings, one of which, Alec could see, was the Lightwood family ring that he had given him, were cold against Alec’s skin, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

The world seemed to have numbed down to just Magnus and himself, together in a golden bubble of happiness and love so concrete that no one could infiltrate, tamper with, or even _touch_ it. Alec remembered his mother telling him stories of weddings and the magic they brought as a child. He’d never believed her, then; after all, what did weddings have to do with the spark of colour that floated from a warlock’s fingers? But now, as he walked side by side with his own husband, he knew what she had been talking about. He could feel magic in the air, and not just Magnus’s light blue magic washing over him at regular intervals or leaving lingering touches all over his body, claiming him and marking him as his.

Alec felt happy in a way that he never had before, in a way that was, for lack of a better word, _magical_.

When Magnus and Alec reached the library, they found Jace, Simon, and Izzy standing together off to the side and Clary perched on top of a desk, clutching her stele and a piece of paper with something drawn on it. 

As they got closer, Alec could see clearer: it was a rune.

~ ~ ~

Clary took a deep breath and handed the piece of paper from her sketchbook, where she’d drawn the rune last night after it came to her, to Alec. She watched his expression change from one of surprise to one of confusion and then, finally to one of vulnerable hope that she’d never seen on him before. 

“I’ve never seen this rune before,” he said cautiously. “What is it?”

Clary took a deep breath and said, “It’s an immortality rune.”

~ ~ ~

Alec’s breath caught in his throat, and he very nearly choked, had Magnus not placed a calming, grounding hand on his shoulder. Clary’s words rang over and over in his mind.

_It’s an immortality rune._

Did that mean what he thought it meant?

“Wait, does that mean - ” Alec gestured to himself and Magnus, unable to get the words out. 

The smile on Clary’s face bloomed into one of the widest ones he had ever seen her wear, so wide that it nearly encompassed her entire face. “Yep.” A flicker of doubt flashed in her eyes, and she added, “If-If you want it, of course.”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I want it!” Alec exclaimed. 

Magnus appeared to still be in shock. His eyes were wide and he hadn’t responded to the idea of the rune yet. Alec nudged him. “Mags. Magnus. Did you hear what she said?”

Magnus nodded numbly. “An immortality rune, Alexander.” He turned away from Alec, letting their hands fall out of each other’s hold. 

Perplexed, Alec caught Magnus by the shoulder and spun him around to face him. “Are you okay?”

His husband nodded solemnly. “I’m fine. I just - are you really sure you want to do this? Maybe you should think about it a little.”

Alec’s gaze softened as he realised what Magnus was afraid of. 

_He thinks I’m going to regret this, regret choosing to spend eternity with him._

“I’m sure,” Alec said confidently. He stepped closer and placed a hand on Magnus’s cheek. Magnus nuzzled closer, unconsciously leaning into the touch. “Hey, look at me.” Magnus’s soft brown eyes met Alec’s bright blue, and Alec said, surely and with the weight of a moment only he and Magnus were privy to, “Magnus, you have nothing to worry about. I want this.”

Magnus’s eyes filled with tears, and he reached up to run a shaky hand through Alec’s hair. 

“I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”

At those words, the tears spilled over, and Magnus did nothing to stop them from cascading down his cheeks. 

“I love you more, Alexander Lightwood-Bane.”

Alec smiled softly at his newfound husband and wiped Magnus’s tears away with the pad of his thumb. “I am not going to regret this,” he quietly reassured Magnus. “I promise you. There is nothing I want more than to spend forever with you.”

Magnus let out a small, soft sound that was choked with emotion and pulled Alec to him, burying his face in the crook of Alec’s neck. Alec held him, needing the comfort just as much, if not more, than his husband did in preparation for what he was about to do. 

When they finally pulled away, Magnus’s eyes were sparkling and he looked like someone had given him everything good and happy and right in the world. He looked _overjoyed_.

Alec gazed around the room, expecting to be met with additional opposition from his parabatai and his sister, but they were smiling at him happily. There was understanding in Jace’s eyes, and Izzy practically radiated support. Simon darted forward and slapped Alec’s hand before he could stop him in that abrupt, useless mundane tradition that Simon always referred to as a “high-five”. 

“I don’t know how much it will hurt,” Clary spoke up, “but since it’s a new rune and it gives the user something of so much power, I imagine it’ll be worse than your other ones.”

Alec nodded. “That’s okay. I’m ready.” Clary beamed at him and walked forward, offering him her stele. 

“On second thought,” she paused, “It might be better to have Jace do it.” The younger man looked delighted, and he stepped forward eagerly, making Alec chuckle. Alec smiled and lifted his shirt to reveal a bare patch of skin on his hip, right next to his parabatai rune. 

“Right there will work.”

“Okay,” Jace agreed.

“Will you do the honours, parabatai?” Alec held the stele out to Jace, who took it and gave Alec and Magnus a mock salute. Alec closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself for the pain as Jace touched the tip of the stele to his hip.

A burning, excruciating sort of pain tore through Alec, and he gasped, clenching his hands into fists and falling to his knees. Magnus was there in an instant, righting him and letting him lean on him while Jace continued work on the intricate rune.

Izzy watched on in anxious silence, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth; Simon was beside her, holding her hand and watching the entire process with something of a vested interest. 

Alec’s entire body shook as Jace drew, but he tried to breathe through the pain, reminding himself what it was for. Magnus clutched his hand tightly and whispered reassuring things into his ear.

Finally, after what felt like weeks, Jace withdrew the stele and extended a hand towards his parabatai to help him up. Alec smiled (though it came out as more of a grimace) and accepted it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. 

When he was standing, Alec drew his shirt up again and peered at the new rune on his body. It was inflamed, sore, and a brilliant shade of red, but it was there. It was etched into his skin, for good; real, solid, and tangible. He took a deep breath as he tried to rein his emotions in. Jace had done a good job recreating the rune Clary drew; the swollen monstrosity could almost be seen as a masterpiece if looked at in a certain light. 

“I can’t believe it,” Izzy whispered. She ran over to Alec and tackled him in a hug, laughing. “I can’t believe you did it, Alec!” Alec chuckled and reached to return her embrace. They clung to each other for a few more minutes, before Izzy reluctantly let him go and said, “I’m happy for you, big brother.”

Simon walked up to give Alec yet another congratulatory slap on the hand (what was the point of those? _Was_ there any point?) and a heartfelt, “Good for you, man.”

Jace drew his parabatai into a tight embrace and whispered, “If anyone deserves to spend forever with the one they love, it’s you, Alec.” Alec hugged him back with all of his might and tried to stop the tears that threatened at Jace’s words from spilling over.

Finally, Alec turned to Clary himself, and gathered her in his arms in a way that neither of them thought he ever would. “Thank you,” he said, cheeks flaming pink when his voice cracked on the last syllable. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Clary said, returning his embrace easily. “You deserve to be happy, _forever_.”

When they parted, several seconds later, Clary took Jace by the arm and led him out of the room, Izzy and Simon following quickly behind, to give Alec and Magnus some privacy.

Alec turned to his husband, now his husband for _forever_ , and was surprised to find Magnus crying - no, _sobbing_. Alec wound his arms tightly around him and held him flush against his chest. It was then that he finally allowed the tears he himself had been holding back to fall.

They stayed like that for several minutes, holding onto each other and crying happy tears for what felt like the first time in a very, very long time. 

When their tears had finally slowed and their breaths had stopped coming in short, staccato gasps, Alec released his death grip on Magnus and pulled back just enough so that he could look into the other man’s eyes. He felt all of the newly regained breath leave his lungs once more at the sight of the warlock’s unglamoured cat’s eyes, blinking yellow and gold at him from beneath his lashes. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus said softly. He rocked forward on his heels to place a light kiss to Alec’s temple. “I never expected you to give up your mortality for me. I never thought…” He paused, taking a shaky breath. “I never thought someone would want to do that for me.”

Alec smiled and tilted Magnus’s head up to place a soft, tender kiss to the other’s lips. “I do, Magnus. I want you, for the rest of eternity, for as long as the universe still exists. I will _always_ want you.” He dropped his voice a few octaves and began to sing. It was a slow, pretty song he had caught Magnus and Izzy both blubbering over in her bedroom one day after he’d finished work in the office. 

“I get to love you,” he sang, the notes as crystal clear and beautiful as a bell. “It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do. I get to love you. It’s a promise I’m making to you.”

Magnus took over then, hushing Alec with a finger to his lips. “Whatever may come; your heart I will choose.”

Alec and Magnus finished the last two lines together, dark blue eyes that a Shadowhunter once thought no one would ever come to love or understand staring into cat eyes that a warlock once thought no one would ever consider beautiful: “Forever I’m yours, forever I do.”

Later that evening, when Magnus and Alec finally made their way back to the loft and into bed for the night, Alec fell asleep in a blissful haze next to his husband because he knew, with the stinging of the immortality rune on his hip and the smile that couldn’t be erased, even in sleep, on Magnus’s face, that he had a million more nights just like that one to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to embrace your inner chaotic fandom participant? Require somewhere to scream about Shadowhunters and other fandoms? Need writing advice, encouragement, or new friends? [Join our Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) and find your place in a community of fandom-ers livin' it up! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3
> 
> With that, I'll see you soon!
> 
> ~ Em


End file.
